


A Solemn Stroll

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Desires to do not-so-great things., Heyyy I tried writing Angst for once!!!, Hurt/Comfort, I guess??? Yeah I think so., It has a happy ending though so don't worry., Other, Yandere, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: A walk through London leads to a startling revelation.





	A Solemn Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, three cheers for Jekyll and Hyde! My first Max Ascended Servants, AND my first Grailed Servants! I'm so proud... T~T...
> 
> Now, onto the actual fic. So. This wasn't supposed to be angst, but within the normal few hours I wrote this with no regard to anything else, it ended up being Angst, but like. I'm been wanting to try and work on that so it works out! Hopefully you enjoy, and I hope you have a nice day!

It had been quite a while since I’d been to London, the fog still as thick as ever… I wouldn’t be surprised if Jack lept from the shadows, eager to stick a knife in something. Though, even if that were to happen, I doubt the man next to me would let it.

Henry Jekyll…

A tragic case, that was for sure. In his efforts to find a cure for the very act of sin itself, he’d only damned himself to a cruel and unjust fate. Now, he shared his own body with another…

Edward hyde. A man who at the very least, cared little for others who weren’t himself. At the worst? A twisted, mentally unstable man, who thirsted for blood…

Most people would steer clear of Henry, at the very least for the sheer fact of Hyde, but despite it all, I couldn’t do such a thing. Between the hours spent between crushing homunculi and helter skelters, all my free time went to chat with the man, his kind demeanor and soft personality making my heart flutter…

And it fluttered once again when I saw his gruesome shift into Hyde, of all things.

Perhaps my taste, or lack thereof was due to all those stories I’d read to stave off the loneliness, but even so, it was undeniable. Both sides had me smitten.

However, for today, it was just about Jekyll. I made sure Hyde promised me that.

He fiddled with his hands, green eyes constantly flickering towards me, his hand grazing just close enough to brush my own… The gasp of relief that left him once I grabbed his hand in mind made me swell with delight! I gave him a smile, Jekyll returning his own sweet, yet… Somewhat off smile, before we continued to walk, now lightly swinging our hands.

Soon enough, we found ourselves retracing old steps, standing right in front of where his old apartment stood. Like a gentleman, he held the door open, and despite the lonely feel to the room, it felt like home…

“It’s been quite a while since I was here… I wonder if everything’s as I left it.” As he flickered through the shelves with critical eyes, I wandered further into the apartment, soon coming across a room I hadn’t before, though it made sense why.

His bedroom was exactly what I’d expect it. Clean enough at first glance to look respectable, but once you looked twice, you’d notice all the books, papers, and even newspapers strewn about, marked all over from research after research. It didn’t take much effort to avoid those on the ground before arriving at the bed. Taking a seat, it felt pretty similar to the one back at Chaldea, but there was something extra comforting about it… Perhaps it was the fact that it was his?

The thought brought a blush to my face. It was too early to be feeling flustered…

“Ah, is something wrong Master?” Soon enough, Jekyll entered the room, expertly stepping over each and every thing on the ground, before taking a seat alongside me. Even though we’d shared a bed countless times, and we’d done a lot worse, even now his face was dusted with a pale pink. Had it not been for the deep crimson that stained his shirt, it would’ve been the picture of innocence…

“Oh, nothing really. I was just lost in my thoughts. So anyway, is it just like you left it?” I adjusted to lay on the bed, easily pulling the man down with me so I could wrap around him I nestled into the crook of his neck, giving him a small kiss along it that made him shudder.

“A-ah, yes… yes! It is! Jack might’ve snuck in for a snack, but asides from that everything’s fine!” Unlike normal, he didn’t melt into my own body, his shoulders remaining as stiff as a board.

“... Penny for your thoughts Henry?” He was quiet for a moment, seemingly to choose his words carefully.

“... I’ve just been wondering… Why me? You have so many other Servants, some of which are far more useful than me, or at the very least, far less of a hassle… Yet you’ve never put so much effort in for them as you’ve done for me… Goodness, you’ve even gone so far as to use a Holy Grail on me! Just… Why?” Just hearing the way his voice choked up made me close to tears as well. I lightly nudged him, the man scooting around so we faced each other, yet his gaze still facing away.

“It’s because I love you Henry. Yes, I love all my Servants, but I’ve never connected with any of them as much as I’ve with you… And before you mention Edward, I love him too. Even if he’s… Not a perfect, upstanding citizen, and a completely different person, he’s still a part of you, and I love every part of you Henry…” I couldn’t say I was surprised that he was still unconvinced, but it at least soothed me a bit once he pulled me into his embrace, clutching me tightly.

“I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve a Master like you… Even if I’m not Hyde, I’ve still had thoughts, horrible, terrible thoughts about you… I try so, so hard to push them all back, to say it’s just Hyde trying to put things in my mind, but I know better…” I ran a hand through his hair, Jekyll leaning into the touch. He took a shaky breath, before daring to continue.

“Whenever I’d see you with other servants, I get this sick feeling in my stomach, and such awful thoughts… I know they’re bad, and I keep trying to shove them aware, yet it only grows stronger…” It hurt, seeing my beloved Assassin so close to tears, clutching onto the sheets beneath him to help contain himself.

“Henry…”

“I… I’ve wondered just how it’d feel, having you under my mercy, tears streaming down your beautiful face, unable to do anything but watch as I slowly drag my dagger through your stomach, that beautiful crimson staining your entire being… “ He spoke with such pain, as if he were the one with the dagger, yet there was something unmistakable in his voice…

Excitement.

“And then… Then I’d always dip a hand inside, almost as if… If it was some sick act of intimacy, my fingers lightly grazing and groping everything with such a sick smile…” I wasn’t quite sure of what to say at the moment, choosing instead to hug him tighter, just so he’d know I wasn’t planning on leaving him alone. Even if I desired to, it would surely crush the man, though I’m sure he’d understand why.

“Just… Just thinking about the different ways I’d play… No, torture you, taking such satisfaction with how you’d look into my eyes with nothing but fear, the adredaline keeping you conscious… And they’d always end the same way, with that sickening crack and scream, and your heart in my own hand… A-and the worst part of it all…” Though I couldn’t see his face, I could hear his voice became choked with sobs, his body trembling violently.

“I had the audacity to cry, as if it were all happening to me…”

For a while, I simply said nothing, simply pulling him into my arms as I held the Assassin tightly, lightly rubbing along his back as he quaked and shivered beneath me. I figured he’d wanted to talk about something important, bringing me back to London, of all places, but this… While I should’ve expected something like this to happen, due to the constant war he fought within himself, I still had no answers on how to alleviate his worries. How I wish I did…

“Y-you should… You should leave me, or burn me. At least then you’d be able to get some QP in return.” While there was truth in his words, I still huffed, running a hand through his hair.

“I refuse to do that Henry. You know very well I can’t.” He sunk back into my chest, and though he frowned from the rejection, the tinge of relief was still visible in his eyes. He tried to speak a  
gain, but I merely shushed him, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

“We can talk about this later. For now, just focus on getting some rest, okay Henry?”

“... Okay… I think I can try to do that…”

It went back to that same, thick silence, but this time, there was a strange sense of comfort in the air. Jekyll nestled deeper into my arms, his own wrapping around and pulling me close. Green eyes darted to the side, almost as if they were paranoid.

“You won’t leave me, right Master? At least for right now…” Smiling softly, I carefully removed the glasses that’d been long forgotten, placing it on the bedside table. He blinked in surprise a bit, getting used to his worsening view.

“I won’t leave you Henry, even past now.” Despite the mess he looked, my heart fluttered from the pink dusting his face, that sweet smile I’d missed all I could focus on.

“Thank you Master… I love you.”

“I love you too Henry, now go to sleep already~” He immediately grew flustered, taking his place on my chest again, a chuckle escaping me.

… I knew perfectly well that he wasn’t completely over this, and that eventually we’d have to hold a serious conversation over this, but for now, that could wait. After all, I couldn’t even imagine the agony he went through confronting his own feelings, much less bringing them up, knowing perfectly well the possible consequences of his actions… I was proud of my special Servant.

So for now, he could rest assured, knowing that despite it all, I’d always stand by his side, even if the darkness within him managed to take over...


End file.
